


Christmas Eve will find me

by next_to_normal



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/next_to_normal/pseuds/next_to_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is stuck at the hospital on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve will find me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julietfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietfleur/gifts).



> Lisette and Julien are Combeferre's and Courf's made-up kids. Lisette is about 3, and Julien's some sort of teenager. Title from I'll Be Home for Christmas.

Combeferre was having an awful start to his Christmas Eve. He had been in the hospital for hours, forgoing his break to take care of a family who all came down with the flu. What was even worse was the weather had caused many, many car accidents and quite a few falls. It had been snowing constantly for the past two days. 

When Combeferre walked out of the hospital after wrapping up his shift, he wasn’t really surprised to see snow had covered his car up to the hood and blocked the roads. He groaned and pulled out his phone to call home. 

“Hello, Combeferre-Courfeyrac residence, Julien speaking, how may I help you?”

“It’s just Dad, Julien. Put Papa on the line.” 

A few seconds, a really loud bang, and a shout of “ouch!” later, Courfeyrac picked up.

“Sorry love, Julien threw the phone at me. Have we ever thought about signing him up to play baseball? He’s got a nice —“

“Courf, stop rambling, please,” Combeferre said in a rather dejected tone. “Look, I’m not going to be home for a while. Probably not until the snow let’s up, which might be a day or two, it seems. I’m really sorry, babe, I really wanted to be there. Tell Lisette and Julien I love them and let them know I miss them.”

“Aw, Ferre, it’ll be okay. We can postpone Christmas, no big deal,” Courfeyrac told Combeferre, but had Combeferre seen Courf’s face, he would have known Courf had something up his sleeve. “I gotta go, love. Julien’s about to light the house on fire. Call with any updates! Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Combeferre hung up the phone with a sigh. He was so disappointed. He wanted to be home in time to enjoy dinner and bake cookies to leave out for Santa and watch Christmas movies, but he’d have to wait another year to do that. He turned and headed back into the ER and walked to the break room to wait. 

Meanwhile, Courfeyrac was on the phone with Bahorel. 

“Bahoreelllllll I need a favor.”

“Of course you fucking do. What’s up.”

“Okay so Combeferre is stuck in the hospital and no one can reach him in their cars so I thought I could take your snowmobile.”

“No way!” was Bahorel’s immediate response.

“Please? It’s Lisette’s first christmas with us and Ferre really wants to be here with us.”

With a groan, Bahorel replied, “If you pay for gas I’ll let you.”

“Deal.”

“I put the key under the mat. Don’t crash. And you owe me like, 6 favors.”

“I owe you like, my life. Thank you so much, I love you, I’m air kissing you, gotta go, bye!”

Courfeyrac hung up the phone, tucked it in his pocket, and got ready to brave the cold. He told Julien to keep an eye on Lisette and off he went. He headed down the street to Bahorel’s and took the key to what Courfeyrac thought had to be the greatest invention ever. 

////////////

When Courf arrived at the hospital, he found Ferre sleeping on a couch in the break room. Courf gently shook his husband, who awoke with a start. 

“Ferre, love, it’s me.”

Combeferre, still groggy with sleep, mumbled, “I have got to be dreaming.”

Courfeyrac chuckled quietly. “I promise, you’re not. Now shake yourself awake, we’ve got a Christmas dinner to get home to.”

With a grin, Combeferre got up and followed Courfeyrac out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the person I was assigned to for a secret santa thing on tumblr. I had a lot of fun sending them messages! If you're reading this, you can find me at whenightbecomesday.tumblr.com :)


End file.
